Alice in Wonderland WWE Style
by blackslayer14
Summary: jeff is in wonderland he sees people that he knows but they are different. there is one that wants jeff. will jeff want him just as much. please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_Jeff Hardy is under a tree relaxing the day away. then suddenly he sees his brother matt what was weird is that matt has a white fluffy tail and white bunny ears. _

_jeff follows matt to a hole by a beautiful cherry blossom tree. matt jumps down the hole. jeff get close to the hole what he didnt realize was that a root was sticking out of the gound so he fell into the hole. _

_he falls down until he hits the floor of a house. jeff looks around he sees a little version of matt running to the door that is too small for jeff. _

_the door knob tells him he has to grabt he key on the table and eat the cake. jeff got very confused why would a door knob be talking. _

_jeff took the key and ate the cake anyways . when he ate the cake he started shrinking. soon he is as small as the door. _

_jeff went to the door and unlocked it he pulled it open what he saw when he opened the door he sees a jungle with a road. he starts walking down the road. _

_when he sees a tea party going on. he stops and recognizes mark calaway (the undertaker) joey mercury, and john morrison._


	2. Chapter 2

slashdlite i would like to thank her for reviewing my story and for her if mark is in the story you will have to see.

_mark has on black leather pants. a black dress shirt, a black tall hat with 10/13 on a tag sticking out where the black ribbon is on his hat. has some black leather boots._

_john Morrison has mouse ears and tail. he has on a blue dress shirt with his blue pants with faux fur at the bottom. _

_joey has hare ears and tail. he has on a light green dress shirt with some light blue jeans._

_Jeff screams a little. mark hears the scream he looks toward Jeff. he gives him a weird look. he turns his head upside down looking at Jeff's underwear._

_why are you wearing a dress when you are a boy? asks mark_

_I'm not wearing a-_

_Jeff looks down and freaks out._

_what the hell! why am i in a fucking dress I' am a boy for Christ sake!_

_calm down it's not bad. said john'_

_not bad I'm in a dress! will you quite looking!_

_mark get up he stands in front of Jeff._

_I'm in a fucking frilly dress-_

_mark kisses Jeff to shut him up. Jeff freezes. mark pulls away. Jeff is still frozen._

_hello._

_mark shakes Jeff._

_what happened? asks Jeff_

_i kissed you._

_but why?_

_i don't know but it shut you up didn't it._

_oh._

_come have tea with my friends and i._

_i would love too._

_Jeff sits down next to mark._

_so what is you name? asks joey_

_my name is Jeff hardy._

_well nice to meet you my name is mark calloway. but I'm known as the mad hatter._

_I'am john Morrison I'm a mouse._

_I'am joey mercury I'm a hare._

_nice to meet you all. you all look very familiar to me._

_why is that? asks mark_

_well where i'am from I'am a wrestler and the people that look like you are wrestlers i work with._

_oh then why are you here? asks john._

_I'am looking for the white rabbit._

_well he went that way. said mark pointing to his right._

_OK thank you._

_may i come with you? asks mark_

_you may._

_Jeff and mark started down the path. they got to know a lot about each other and Jeff started developing feeling for mark. they finally reached the red kings castle. Jeff saw Matt the white rabbit, hunter (triple h), and Shawn Micheal's. Jeff walked out of the Forrest he went to Matt._

_big brother i have been looking for you all day. said Jeff_

_I'm not your big brother. said Matt_

_that made Jeff cry he ran to mark and put his head into marks chest. he cried. a cat appeared out of nowhere._

_well you do look like Matt a little bit. said Glenn (Kane)_

_Glenn don't say that when you know i don't have a brother._

_but Matt look at him he looks like you. said Glenn_

_well he does look a Little like me so he must be my brother._


	3. Chapter 3

_jeff heard that and squealed like a girl._

_yeah defenitly related. said glenn_

_matt smacked him on his head._

_ow matt that hurt. i guess i deserved it though._

_yes you did. i love you anyways._

_wait a minute you two are together? asks jeff_

_yeah. said matt_

_hunter and shawn come up. hunter went up to mark and touched his chest. jeff and shawn didnt like that. suddenly jeff attacks hunter. mark pulls jeff off and shawn helps hunter off the floor._

_OFF WITH HIS HEAD! yelled hunter_

_arent you going over board with that. said shown _

_NO I WANT HIS HEAD!_

_mark grabs jeff and runs in the forrest. they get deep enough mark put jeff down._

_what was that about! asks mark_

_i dont know. said jeff_

_i think you know._

_ok i like you alot._

_um._

_see you dont even like me back._

_jeff started down the path that they came from. until a firm hand grabbed him and turned him around._

_jeff i do like you too._

_jeff's eyes got big and he smiled the happiest smile he has had in awhile._

_prove to me you like me. said jeff_

_mark took that as an invitation so he kissed jeff full blown. it turns into a make out session. (im not going to put the lemon sorry) _

_jeff we need to get you out of here. said mark_

_i know but i dont want to leave._


	4. Chapter 4

_jeff i will be on the other side waiting for you._

_that mark hates me. _

_jeff if he sees what i see in you then he must like you as much as i do._

_maybe i will go back who know what will happen if King Hunter gets a hold of me._

_i have a pretty good idea lets go._

_mark and jeff started walking the path that they came from. they made it to the table._

_can you find your way back? asks mark_

_yeah i can bye mark._

_it's not bye. mark whispers_

_jeff walked back to the house he drinks the wine. he wakes up in his hotel room._

_why hello jeff. said a voice_

_jeff's little voice told him to run for his life. so he did he ran to the balcony._

_jeff please im not going to hurt you. said the voice sarcasticly_

_ok what do you want callaway?_

_call me mark._

_ok mark why are you here?_

_do you remember the dream?_

_yes but how did you -_

_well how else would i know?_

_you used magic._

_yes to find out something._

_i'am guessing you you found._

_yes and im quite pleased with it._

_well what did you find?_

_well that i love you silly._

_you love me._

_mark nods his head. _

_mark you cant love me no body loves me except my brother and father._

_i do love you jeff. but i also have something else to tell you._

_what is it mark you sound serious._

_i'am you know when we did it._

_yeah i do._

_well when we did it. um you um became um pregnant._

_how is that possible?_

_well when we did it in your dream well i kinda did a little magic on you now your pregnant.  
_

_mark was that you in my dream?_

_yeah it was._

_ok i made my decision. mark i want to be your boyfriend._

_oh god jeff you almost gave me a heart attack._

_i'am tired mark and its cold out here._

_mark picks jeff up bridal style_


	5. Chapter 5

ok first off i would like to thank slashdlite you keep me inspired to write this fanfiction and i just love your stories they are awesome. and i would like to thank my cousin to she knows who she is love ya little sister. (we like to call each other sisters) well enjoy.

_He carries him to the bedroom. mark was about to leave the room but an arm grabbed him._

_mark please stay._

_ok i will stay._

_the next morning mark woke up before jeff so he went to the living room. a few minutes later and jeff came in rubbing his eyes cutely._

_mark i'am hungry. said jeff_

_ok what would you like?_

_i want pancakes with skittles and m&ms and syrup._

_ok i guess the cravings kicked in._

_i guess but thats what i want._

_ok i will go and get everything so we can make it in here. you need to rest more i will be back._

_ok._

_jeff went back to the bedroom and mark left for the store. mark got back twenty minutes later. he put the stuff down on the table. _

_he went to the bed room to see if jeff was asleep. he looked in and what found was so cute. _

_jeff is curled up in a ball he has his hand on his stomach rubbing it. _

_mark smiles and went to cook._

_a few minutes later. jeff comes into the kitchen he sits down at the table while he watches mark._

_mark turns around and gives jeff his plate. he turns around to get his plate._

_thank you mark._

_your welcome jeff._

_jeff eats all of his food and so does mark._

_a few weeks later. _

_mark felt the bed move. he woke up to seeing jeff run to the bathroom. _

_he got up to help jeff. he goes to the bathroom and looks in he sees jeff on the floor with his head in the toilet. h_

_e goes to him and pulls his hair back. jeff finishes. _

_mark picks jeff up and goes back to the bedroom. he lays him down. _

_jeff tried getting up. mark pushes him back down._

_jeff you need to rest ok._

_ok._

_mark goes to the kitchen fixing to make breakfast when he heard a knock. he goes and opens the door. he sees matt hard and his brother glenn jacobs (kane)_

_what are you doing here mark? asks glenn_

_well i'am visiting my boyfriend. said mark_

_wait this is jeff's room so that mean you and jeff are together. said matt_

_yeah you got it right hardy. jeff is asleep right now. said mark_

_i just woke up darling. said jeff_

_matt and glenn go inside._

_so your dating mark? asks matt_

_yeah we are. said jeff._


	6. Chapter 6

OK here is the sixth one OK. love you all. i know i haven't updated in two weeks but i have been busy i' am just here to say that i have facebook for anyone who wants to contact me directly my name is connie hardy - calaway OK bye.

_um Matty I' am also pregnant too. i didn't know i swear mark did some kind of magic and now I' am pregnant._

_pregnant? Matt said with a weird expression on his face._

_Matt faint but Glenn catches him. he puts him on the couch. he sits down and puts Matt's head on his lap._

_so big brother you got the youngest hardy preggers? asked Glenn_

_yeah i did but you shouldn't be talking Glenn._

_what are you two talking about? asks Jeff_

_nothing darling. said mark_

_Jeff sit down on a very comfortable chair. mark sits on the left arm of the chair. Glenn starts to pet Matt's head. Matt starts to wake up. he looks at Jeff and his eyes get huge. he jumps up from the couch._

_oh my god your pregnant and by mark! exclaimed Matt_

_Matt your brother being pregnant is very rare. said mark_

_oh i know Glenn wanted to tell me something too. but he wanted you and Jeff here._

_well Matt i kinda did what mark did to your brother you are pregnant with my kid but i have been hiding from you._

_oh no not me to! shrieks Matt. Glenn you should have asked me if i wanted to get pregnant. but i would love to have your child. oh god hormones a moment ago i was mad now I'm happy. so that was the reason why i was sick before._

_yes. said Glenn_

_so how far along am i? asks Matt_

_your at the end of your eight month. said Glenn. i will take off the magic OK._

_Glenn takes it off and for the first time Matt feels the baby kick. his eyes get even bigger._

_oh Glenn i felt it. said Matt_

_Glenn smiles. he looks at mark and Jeff. Jeff jumps up from the chair._

_Matt may i feel? asks Jeff_

_you may Jeff._

_Jeff touches Matt's stomach. the baby kicks Jeff's eyes lit up._

_oh my god I'm going to be an uncle! exclaims Jeff_

_so Glenn is it a boy or a girl? asks mark_

_it's a boy. said Glenn_

_Matt and Jeff squeal._

_i think i want to name him angel. said Glenn_

_how about William. said mark_

_i think spike. said Jeff_

_i thin Seth. said Matt_

_oh i like it. said Glenn._

_i do to. said Jeff_

_same here. said mark_

_then Seth it is. said Matt_

_ok now we nee to think of something to tell Mr McMahon. said Matt_

_i think we should tell him the truth. said Jeff. i mean not the magic part but tell him we are hermaphrodites._

_that is smart. said mark_

_that day Matt and Jeff told McMahon that they are pregnant and cant wrestle for awhile. he took it well he understood. Jeff requested that he tells the WWE universe why he and Matt cant wrestle anymore. McMahon agrees. they wait until after Shawn and hunter's match with edge and randy Orton. the music of Jeff hardy started playing. the crowed went wild. Jeff hardy hasn't been on raw for awhile. so you can imagine how it is. Jeff asks for a microphone. _

_HELLO SPRINGFIELD ILLINOIS!_

_now i know your wondering what am i doing on raw tonight. well you see i wanted to clear something up yes Matt and Kane (Glenn) are together._

_everyone cheers._

_i will take that as good news. mark and i are together too._

_everyone gets louder with their cheers._

_well since y'all are Happy about that there is more. you see Matt and i are pregnant by them._

_mark comes up from being Jeff and hug him from behind he put his hands on Jeff's stomach. the crowd goes wild. mark kisses him on the lips. mark takes the mic from Jeff._

_Jeff i know we have been dating only for two weeks but i don't care i love you anyways. so i want the WWE universe to witness this._

_mark got down on one knee. Jeff gasps._

_Jeffery Nero hardy will you please do me the honor of becoming my little bride to be. will you marry me?_

_MARK YES I WILL MARRY YOU! exclaims Jeff_

_everybody cheers. mark gets up and pulls out a ring. he puts it on Jeff's ring finger. mark kisses him on the lips. a lot of people whistle and whoops. mark and Jeff leave the ring. Jeff holds onto mark's hand._


	7. Chapter 7

OK I' am so happy that i finally put this chapter up i had it written but only in my head but i got inspired today don't know why. I hope you enjoy.

_Chapter 7_

_Glenn and Matt are waiting for mark and jeff to come backstage. Jeff and mark make it through the curtain when jeff is jumped on by his big brother._

_i'am so happy for you Jeffy. said Matt_

_thanks Matty. oh mark i have decided that i want the wedding on smack down when i'am show a little._

_whatever you want jeff. said mark_

_i think you should wear black leather pants a black dress shirt and of course you black hat and black boots. i'am going to wear a dress. i want Matty to make it also._

_a dress? asks a confused Glenn_

_yeah i cross dress but not alot. so matty would you do the dress pleeeaaassse?_

_of i will do your dress. _

_OK thank you Matty!_

_Jeff are you sure you want to wear a dress? asks mark_

_yeah i'am sure._

_OK._

_all of the sudden Jeff ran toward the bathroom._

_oh god not the morning sickness. said Matt_

_yeah. says mark_

_he runs after his fiancee. he loves the way that sounds._

_Jeff are you OK? asks a worried mark_

_yes i'am fine._

_can i come in?_

_Jeff unlocks the door then heads back just in time to throw up again. mark came in and kneels down with Jeff. he held Jeff's hair while Jeff throws up. Jeff gets up._

_i hate fucking morning sickness._

_but its worth it right._

_yeah it is mark. i just wonder will i be a good mother._

_you will be Jeff you just have this feeling about you that kids love Jeff._

_OK. I'm glad your not freaking out._

_ah but i'am freaking out but i got it under control. said mark_

_you will make a good father mark._

_perhaps i will._

_mark do you know the gender yet?_

_yes i know what they are._

_oh can - wait they?_

_yes your having twins._

_so what are they?_

_they are a boy and a girl._

_so one of each. oh god now i' am going to be terrible mother._

_Jeff we will take it one step at a time OK._

_yeah OK._

_mark and Jeff went to mark's room where Matt and Glenn were waiting for them._

_Matty please don't faint on what i' am about to tell you OK. said Jeff_

_Jeffy just tell me OK._

_Matty i' am pregnant with twins._

_Matt didn't faint but he just gasped._

_this is wonderful news. now we are going to have a bigger family. aid Matt_

_not only did you knock up the young hardy but you have managed to get him pregnant with twin. said Glenn _

_shut up Glenn. said mark_

_Matty i' am so happy i can't wait for my baby._

_that very Friday Glenn has a little surprise for Matt. Glenn comes out._

_OK i brought my boyfriend with me tonight. come on out Matt._

_Matt came out with his music. he got in the ring with some help from Glenn._

_OK i know i' am not the romantic type but Matthew Moore Hardy will you please be my wife._

_OH MY GOSH GLENN! YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!_

_Glenn just grabs Matt by the waist very carefully and kisses him right in front of the whole WWE universe. they go backstage._

_i want to marry you as soon as possible. said Matt._

_whatever you want darling. said Glenn_

_i bet Jeff is looking at the t.v. with a shocked Matt_

_mark is probably doing the same thing._

_a few weeks have passed and Jeff is barely showing. Matt and Glenn are planning there wedding. they are going to have it inside since the weather is cold they are in the middle of October. just a few days away from the wedding day and a week away from bragging rights. Matt's due date just passed and now everything is hectic in the house. everyone kept checking on Matt to see if he went into labor. Matt got tired of it and he yelled at them that there is no reason to check on him if he goes into labor he will yell for them. _

_the wedding day has arrived and Glenn is as giddy as can be. Matt is calm about it. he knew he was doing right by marrying Glenn. mark had to whack Glenn over the head a few times to make him stop thinking that Matt won't marry him. mark and Glenn are standing with the priest at the alter. when the music started playing jeff came out in a beautiful blue dress that has black lace at the bottom. the dress only went to his knees. next came Matt in white leather pants a white dress shirt. he has veil over his face. he makes it to Glenn. they started._

_Glenn repeat after me. said the priest. I Glenn Thomas Jacobs take you Matthew Moore Hardy to be my lovely wedded husband._

_I Glenn Thomas Jacobs take you Matthew Moore Hardy to be my lovely wedded husband. _

_mark gives Glenn the ring for Matt. Glenn places it on Matt's ring finger._

_OK now Matthew repeat after me. I Matthew Moore Hardy take you Glenn Thomas Jacobs to be my wedded husband._

_I Matthew Moore Hardy take you Glenn Thomas Jacobs to be my wedded husband._

_Jeff hands Matt the ring for Glenn. Matt places the ring on Glenn's ring finger._

_now you may kiss. said the priest_

_they kissed. everybody exploded into wonderful cheer._

_I hope you you enjoyed this chapter. plz review.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

First off I know it's short but I' am trying to stretch this story. I only have one chapter left and also the Epilogue. I feel so sad that this story is coming to end. so this will have 10 chapters together.

_A few days later Matt starts to feel pains in his abodomen._

_GLEEN IT'S TIME ! SETH IS COMING!_

_Glenn and Jeff come in._

_Hey big brother. How are you feeling?_

_Oh god Jeff this is very painful!_

_Just take deep breaths ok. _

_He is not ready to push. said glenn_

_What do you mean I'm not ready to push!_

_Well sweetie you need to be a 10 cm. your at a 4 cm. _

_No I want this baby out now!_

_I'm sorry sweetie but it's not going to happen for a couple of hours. Just relax and time will go by._

_Fine just leave me. said Matt_

_Do you want me stay? asks Jeff_

_No i just want to be left alone._

_Glenn and Jeff leave the living room. Jeff goes off to find Mark to tell him that matt is having Seth._

_Darling. called out Jeff_

_I'm in the closet. _

_Mark darling Matt just went in to labor._

_That is wonderful._

_Yes but he is upset that he has to wait to have Seth._

_Oh. Well I think it will take a couple of hours so why don't we go over wedding things._

_Great idea dear._

_Well we have our clothes being made. I want red roses because when we go out on dates you always give me a red rose._

_Red roses will be fine._

_OK now the rings. How about we get silver since gold is so over rated._

_I like silver._

_Me too. I want you to pick out my ring and I pick out yours. We put an inscription inside the ring._

_Wonderful idea._

_Now our song. I think Some where out there by Lady our peace._

_That song fits us._

_I think that is it._

_Ok._

_A few hours later. Glenn goes and checks on Matt._

_Well it looks like you are ready. So when you feel the contraction hold your breath and push and count to ten. when you do relax until another contraction comes ok._

_Matt felt one and pushed. He counted to ten then relaxed._

_One more push and your done._

_Jeff came in at that time._

_Great Jeff when I give you the baby you are going to clean out his lungs. ( Jeff uses that bubble thing don't know what it is called) also keep him warm but try to take all of the blood and stuff off._

_Ok _

_Matt felt another contraction so he pushes. All of the sudden they hear a cry. Glenn gives him to Jeff and he cleans up Matt. Jeff comes back with their baby boy. He leaves them so the can be a family together. When he closed the door he heard a sudden thump and yell of Glenn. Must mean Glenn fainted he finally realized that he now has a kid._

_(Time skip)_

_A few months Have passed. Seth is 5 months old. sometimes only wants to be held by Jeff. Jeff and Mark are getting married on Smackdown in is in his room freaking out._

_Matty what if Mark doesn't like me in this dress?_

_Jeff, Mark will love you in that dress it very cute on you._

_Jeff's dress is something like this but with purple. Of course with a baby bump too._

_Jeff dont worry you look wonderful in that dress._

_Thanks Matty._

_Your welcome Jeff._

_With Mark. He is also freaking out but on the inside._

_Mark I know what you are thinking Jeff won't take off and leave with your kids._

_Your right Glenn. Jeff wouldn't do that to me._

_You know Matt is telling me Jeff is freaking out too. But about his dress. He thinks you won't like it._

_Not true I love everything Jeff wears._

_Don't worry Matt has him under control ok._

_yeah._

_Its time to go out there in the ring._

_Mark and Glenn go out to the ring with the priest. When the got there the music started for Matt and Seth the ring barrier to come out. Seth is in a black suit with purple in the inside. Matt has the same thing but a bigger version. they got to the ring and went to the left side of the priest. Music started for Jeff. He came out with the veil pulled down. Red roses as a bouquet. he makes it to the ring._

_Mark repeat after me. said the priest. I Mark William Calaway take Jeffery Nero Hardy to be my wedded wife._

_I Mark William Calaway take Jeffery Nero Hard to be my wedded wife._

_Jeff repeat after me. I Jeffery Nero Hardy take Mark William Calaway to be my wedded husband._

_I Jeffery Nero Hardy take Mark William Calaway to be my wedded husband._

_Jeff and Mark decided to write their own vows. go ahead Mark._

_Jeff you have no idea what you have done for me. You are my light when I have my bad days. You are always on my mind even when I sleep. I' am so happy that you want to marry me. I will always be there for you. Love you darling._

_Now Jeff. said the priest._

_Mark I know where I would be right now if it weren't for you. You helped me with some things. Mark I give You my heart on this day because without you I wouldn't be breathing right now. You gave me children which are asleep thank god. I know I will Love you forever even when we die we will love each other in heaven or hell. I know this because my heart swells evertime I think of you or you just walk in to the room I' am in. I love you sweetie._

_Now the rings._

_Matt Hands them to Jeff. Jeff gives his to Mark._

_Ok Mark repeat after me. With this ring I thee wedd._

_With this ring I thee wedd._

_Mark puts the ring on Jeff's fringer._

_Jeff repeat after me. With this ring I thee wedd._

_With this ring I thee wedd._

_Jeff puts the ring on Mark's finger._

_Now I pronounce you man and wife. you may kiss the bride._

_Mark scoops up Jeff very carefully and kisses him with passion. they break apart._

_May I inroduce Mr. and Mrs. Mark William Calaway._

_Everyone cheered._


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I know this is short but this is all I had in my head at the moment and this is also the ending of my story. Don't worry I have a lot more stories in my head. I'm working on them. but they wont be up for awhile until i think they should go up. I'm working on a titanic story and also another Seth and Conner. also a Alice in wonderland for Seth and Conner. but that won't be up for awhile. I'm going to finish Seperation first before i put anything else up. I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I loved writing it.

Thanks to slashdlite you always review my stories even when I know they suck. your reviews always pushed me to write more because I always wanted to hear what you have to say about it.

johncena'sis she is my best friend my best cousin she is the reason why i kept writing even though I didn't want to finish it but she pushed me to do it. love ya little sis.

Now enjoy the story

_How do you feel of being Mrs. Mark William Calaway? asked Mark._

_Um I feel better being married to you. said Jeff_

_Same for me. _

_(time skip)_

_A month and a half have passed. Jeff's due date has only passed by one day and mark is a little freaking out about it._

_MARK! Calm down it is only one day darling. when they want out the will come out ok._

_Fine._

_Mark just sits there waiting._

_GLENN! Screamed Jeff_

_Yes Jeff._

_Please take your brother out he is making me freak out._

_Okay. Come on Mark. _

_Mark just gave him the ugliest look. _

_Mark I'm not the one sending you away it's Jeff._

_Mark calms down._

_Fine lets go._

_Glenn and Mark left. Jeff finally is able to relax. when he felt pain._

_Oh god not now._

_MATTY HELP!_

_Whats wrong Jeff?_

_I'm in labor. call Mark and tell him to get back here._

_Matt calls Mark. He picks up on the first ring._

_Hello._

_Hey Mark you need to come back home. Jeff just went into labor._

_WHAT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I'M ON MY WAY!_

_Jeff. Mark is on his way okay._

_Yeah. Just leave for now._

_Matt left for only a little bit. then he heard the car pulling up in the drive way. Mark just went straight to the living room where Jeff is._

_Jeff how are you feeling?_

_FUCKING FANTASTIC!_

_You know you are going to the hospital right._

_FUCKING TAKE ME THERE THEN!_

_(Okay I know I didn't really explain why Matt had his at the house and Jeff has to go to the hospital. Well Matt wanted to have a home birth. Jeff has to go to the hospital because he has to have a caesarean section because he is having twins.)_

_Okay._

_He pick up Jeff and carries him out to the car. Matt with Seth and Glenn right behind them to go to the hospital. They make it to the hospital. Jeff is taken to delivery room. Mark is to put on a doctor suit. Mark is taken to the room where Jeff is._

_Hey baby how are you doing?_

_Better now that I'm numb._

_Thats good._

_Jeff we are going to start. said ont of the doctors_

_A few minutes later they hear a cry._

_It's a girl. The doctor said_

_Three minutes later they didn't here a cry._

_WHATS WRONG WITH MY BABY!_

_Everything is fine Jeff._

_It felt like a whole hour to Jeff but was only a few seconds when they heard another cry._

_It's a boy._

_Jeff is put in a room to recover. Then a nurse brought in the twins._

_Can you please call in my brother and brother-in-law? asks Jeff._

_Sure. said the nurse and left._

_We never talked about names Mark. said Jeff._

_How about you name the boy and I name the girl._

_Okay. How about Conner._

_I like it. How about Lilith._

_I love it. So Conner Li Hardy Calaway and Lilith Marie Hardy Calaway._

_Just like Seth but he has Jacobs at the end._

_Just then Matt and Glenn walked in with Seth. Seth started to reach for Jeff. Jeff reached out for him. _

_Seth meet your cousin Conner . Said Jeff_

_Also your cousin Lilith. Said Mark_

_Seth just looked at Conner and he touched him very gently._

_Jeff noticed this and smiled he knew what to expect in the years to come._

_So when can I get out? asks Jeff_

_You have to wait till tomorrow. said Mark_

_Oh._

_(time skip)_

_A few days later. Jeff had to stay for three days in the hospital he is so happy to be going home. Jeff and the twins sit in the back. Mark goes the speed limit. They make it home._

_THE END_


End file.
